


Change

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno leaned in to Nino’s hand, “Yeah, I.. changed something. I don’t know if you like it, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Because on today's AD Ohno said he already took his cute little tooth out.

The bed dipped as Ohno dropped his body on top of Nino’s. He just got home, his body smelled like the sun and taxi. He planted a kiss on Nino’s top of the head, making the younger smirk on the affectionate gesture.

“Okaeri,” Nino grinned without shifting his eyes from his game. His elbows were dug deep on the bed from supporting both his weight and Ohno’s, but he didn’t complain.

“Tadaima,” Ohno mouthed to Nino’s neck. He peppered light kisses to Nino’s shoulders and Nino giggled to that.

“It tickles,” Nino breathed out while avoiding Ohno’s further attack.

Ohno chuckled. He kept on nosing and kissing, obviously trying to steal Nino’s attention from the small machine. His hand gripped Nino’s arm gently, trying to coax it towards him without forcing it.

Nino shrieked and his laughter became hysterical when Ohno decided to let his hand venture to Nino’s side. Nino wiggled, trying to escape from under Ohno without any success. He laughed and laughed until he’s out of breath and finally he let go of his DS, turning his body until he’s lying on his back, facing Ohno directly.

“Okay, Ohno san, you’ve got my attention,” Nino said while trying to catch his breath. His smile was spread across his face; bright and genuine.

Ohno just smiled back. He stared at Nino intently, tidying Nino’s fringe one by one lovingly.

“What is it?” Nino asked. He traced his fingers on Ohno’s cheek.

“I..,” Ohno started. He was smiling, but Nino could see there’s a little uncertainty on Ohno’s eyes, “I did something.”

“Something?” Nino raised one of his eyebrows. He didn’t stop his hand from moving against Ohno’s skin to encourage Ohno to keep on talking.

Ohno leaned in to Nino’s hand, “Yeah, I.. changed something. I don’t know if you like it, though.”

Nino tilted his head comically, “You wouldn’t know if you keep on being mysterious about it. What is it?”

Ohno let out a little laugh. He looked down for a second before gazing at Nino with his puppy eyes and asked sweetly, “Kiss me first?”

Nino guffawed and pinched Ohno’s cheek before nodding and pulling his boyfriend down.

The first touch was gentle, like always. Ohno’s moistened lips met Nino’s chapped ones, sharing warmth and tingling sensations. Then, softly like a cloud, Ohno coaxed Nino’s mouth open, slipping his tongue a bit as his way of asking permission. Nino gave in, pulling Ohno closer and sneaking his tongue to the depth of Ohno’s mouth.

Everything was sweet. Everything was intimate. Everything was familiar. Until Nino noticed that something was indeed different.

Nino didn’t really realize what it was at first, but as his tongue prod further, he opened his eyes and furrowed his brows because his brain finally registered what was odd.

Ohno opened his eyes too and gazed at Nino with expectation.

Nino broke the kiss and threw a questioning look to Ohno. When Ohno just chuckled to him, Nino grabbed Ohno for another kiss that would confirm his suspicion.

Nino didn’t say anything even after the second kiss was ended. His expression was unreadable too; somewhere between shocked and amused.

“So?” Ohno asked.

Nino furrowed his brows even more and Ohno started to feel like maybe, it was a bad idea.

Ohno’s heart almost stopped when Nino finally opened his mouth, “You’ve lost it?”

Ohno nodded, “I.. brought it back with me, though.”

Nino made an expression like he was thinking hard. Like, maybe, he was determining how he felt about it.

Ohno nervously asked again, “So?”

Nino frowned, “I’m kinda fond of that tiny little thing, you know.”

Ohno’s heart deflated in an instant. His eyes went unfocused and he looked down, avoiding Nino’s gaze. Well, it was his decision to make since it’s his tooth after all, but, really, he _hated_ it to make Nino unhappy.

Then, a chuckle was heard, “But, hey, maybe I like it because it’s a part of you.”

Ohno looked up. His eyes were widened and filled with hope.

Nino cupped his hands on Ohno’s cheeks, “Yeah, because it _was_ a part of you,” Nino reaffirmed, “Just.. let me get used to it and I believe I’ll love its absence as much as its presence.”

A smile started to make its way on Ohno’s face.

“Because if it’s a part of you, I’ll love it,” Nino grinned, “I’ll love it whatever it is. Bad, good, I don’t care.”

Ohno giggled. He wanted to point out how cheesy it was but he didn’t because, damn, he _loved_ that cheesiness.

Nino smiled proudly because he knew he just won Ohno’s heart all over again.

Then, Nino put his hand on the back of Ohno’s neck and pulled his lover gently, “Now, let’s kiss until I got used to it.”

Ohno was more than happy to obey.


End file.
